My own version of Shinzo
by GuardianPrincess01
Summary: Two girls fell into a portal and transported them to a place called Enterra. Three Enterrans must help these two girls to travel to Shinzo, so the two humans can back home. I DON'T OWN Shinzo, it belongs to the Vooz company. I only own the OC's. MushraXOC SagoXOC


I woke up by my alarm clock, did some arm stretching and got out of my bed.

I went to the bathroom and took a nice cold shower, got out of the shower, wrap my bathrobe on and wrap the towel on my hair.

Then, I went to my bedroom, use my blow-dryer to dried up my hair, then tied my hair up and got dressed. Today I'm wearing a T-Shirt that says CHILL OUT I GOT THIS, a pair of pink pants, and white tennis shoe. I even sort of like a crown, and it has a gem in the middle and when the sun reflect on it, you can see that there are flames inside the gem.

I went down the stairs and ate some breakfast, then I went to park and I was waiting for my friend Brianna Vezina. She's an old friend of mine, I know her sister since kindergarten at Northside.

After 15 minutes, I looked and saw Brianna coming to my direction. I noticed that she's wearing a plain white T-Shirt, pair of short jeans down to her keens and a pair of tennis shoes and she's wearing a bracelet that has a waterdrop charm.

"So, how's it going for you Giselle?" Brianna asked me.

"Okay, but it sure is hot, let's go get a drink in the drinking fountain." As I told Brianna and she nodded back.

We started walking to the drinking fountain and got few sips, then we started going back to swings to play. Then I noticed that Brianna's bracelet is shining really brightly.

"Brianna, your bracelet is glowing," I asked her.

She looked and saw that I was right, her bracelet is glowing. Next, she look at my crown and noticed and it's even glowing just like her bracelet.

I saw a hole appeared out of nowhere and we couldn't stop ourselves and we both fell into the hole, then I looked up and saw that the hole had closed, and everything went black.

Then I felt something warm on my face, I slowly opened my eyes and slowly got up, looked for Brianna, then I found her, she was right next to me, she leaned up and looked around.

"Where are we," as she asked me.

I replied to her, "I don't know. All I know is that we fell into the hole when we're just about to go play on the swings.

"Don't move," I heard a male say. I turn my head to a boy who I think is really handsome.

He had a orange armor on his shoulders, his chest, and legs with black tights under them. He had orange fingerless gloves, he has light skinned, and had purple colored hair. He even held the staff towards my throat. I even noticed that he has a crown just like mine.

"Who are you people?" another guy asked. He had on a green full body outfit with green boots, a blue cape with a hint of orange, and three blue stones on his helmet.

I was shaking a little bit in scared, then Brianna speak up, "Hi I'm Brianna and this girl next to is Giselle," as she told them.

"Put the staff down Mushra. I'm pretty sure these two don't mean any harm to us." as we both heard someone else.

"Fine," as Mushra said in unison. He put down his staff. Both Brianna and I turned and saw a giant, fat cat wearing pink clothes and a blue scarf and has a little green gem on his forehead. And I'm guessing that we're not on our home planet Earth anymore.

"My Name's Kutal, the one in orange armor is Mushra and the one with the helmet is Sago," he said and three kittens appeared on his shoulders. One wore pink, one wore green, and the other kitten wore blue, "Oh and these are my niece and nephews. Estee in the pink, Ray is the green, and Zen in the blue."

"Hey, the guy in the orange armor has a crown like your, except the gem," Brianna whispered to me.

"Yeah. I've noticed it too," as I whispered back to her. Then I decided to ask them a question of what my mind had been running through, "Where are we anyway?"

They looked at both Brianna and I in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you two girls from here?" asked Sago

"From here?" Brianna asked.

"Enterra where else," Mushra said, "Where are you both from anyway."

"Earth. And I'm really confused," I said.

"You're not the only one," Sago added.

"You're both humans," asked Kutal in sort of surprise.

"Yeah, and what are you guys," Brianna asked.

"Enterrans," Sago answered.

There was silence. Nobody made a sound then my brain told me that one word fit to this moment.

"Awkward," I said.

"This isn't going to be safe for both of them," Sago said to the others.

"How come," I asked.

"Most of the Enterrans will try to kill a human if they see one," Mushra explained to us.

"Wow," and that was all I can say.

"Well, both Giselle and I have to be going now," Brianna said.

"Are you sure you want to be out of your own," Mushra asked.

"We can take care of ourselves, bye it was nice to meet you," as she replied back to Mushra.

Then as we walked away, I turned my head to see Mushra's face and my mind said, 'Bye Mushra,'

Once I turned my head back to Brianna, I noticed that her head was turned. I'm guessing she probably wants to see Sago one last time.

After we're out of hearing range, Brianna asked me something.

"You really like Mushra, huh," my face was had lit up a little.

I asked her back, "And you like Sago, huh," her face lit up a little too, just like mine.

"I guess we both like them, huh, Brianna," I asked to her. And she nodded back.

The day went through and we both kept on walking. Luckily, no Enterrans had tried to come and "kill" us. Then nightfall arrived, so we both decided to camp out. I got some wood and Brianna started the fire. A few minutes we both fell to sleep.

/**My Dream**/

**_I was surround by white mist. And I can't see a thing through this mist, I started walking through the mist until a bright white light came into the view._**

**_"Giselle," it said in a female voice. It then changed into a angel, it looked like it anyway._**

**_"Who are you. And how did you know my name?" I asked a bit frightened._**

**_"That is not important right now. If you want to go home, you and Brianna have to travel to Shinzo. There you shall find the person responsible for bringing you and your friend here," she said and disappeared._**

**_"Wait. Where's Shinzo?!" I shouted out loud but no one answered back._**


End file.
